


Your Thankless Friend, The Moon

by TheRedTactician



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Daydreaming, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedTactician/pseuds/TheRedTactician
Summary: The Moon, Earth's only orbiter, fulfills many purposes for nothing in return. One admirer holds particular thoughts for both the celestial being and himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Your Thankless Friend, The Moon

Sometimes it was very hard to be hopeful in a world that thrived on subordination and compliance. The hard-working and the exhausted were lumped together in suffering while the luckier, greedier ones continued to live in comfort. It was a rigged game with no end- or rather that's what everyone else said. Sometimes it was simply easier to daydream about things outside of the economy and politics and surviving to the next day.

**Like the Moon.**

Yuuki found it fun to imagine himself already full grown - perhaps with more facial hair - while piloting a spacecraft towards Earth's little neighbor. To think of the small fame he'd earn, once again making history with his slow steps. Perhaps even his greediness will compel him to sneak moondust back on board as he returned home, a lovely reminder of his brief visitation.

That idea swam in his mind on easier days. The ones where he'd reached home with a schoolbag devoid of work and a hand already heading for the fridge. Where his parents actually greeted him then subsequently left him alone for the evening. As he played games and argued on forums and eventually crashed in his bed, he would sometimes conjure up that dream.

Those were the simpler, better times.

And then there were the harder, tougher times.

The days where Yuuki found himself slumped against the toilet in the diner's old bathroom, breathing hard after yet another bully session. The days that ended with Kamoshida's face leering over his prone and broken body, fresh wounds and marks posing as reality checks. The days where every student feared the teen's presence, seeing him as an invisible omen that struck whenever the gym teacher fancied. It was on those days that Yuuki hated himself and everyone else, whether for never fighting back or for fearing the same fate that befell Sakamoto. As much as he enjoyed being left alone, he also knew the consequences of creating a barrier of false safety, a corner of silence, an isolating spot to fester a damp mood.

It was these sorts of days that made him wonder just how fast a spacecraft had to go to crash into the Moon.

Yuuki found himself daydreaming of the sky lighting up for a brief moment merely to vanish just as quickly. As his existence winked out like a dying star, the Moon would have been pushed from orbit as well. He imagined the immediate devastation from its absence, from the ocean's waves becoming uncontrollable to half of the planet being plunged into eternal darkness. It must be unfortunate to start missing something one never showed gratitude towards. He could almost hear the voices saying:

"What will we do now!?"  
"That fool's doomed us all!"  
"Our lives are over!"  
"Is the world ending!??"

...Ah, that's right. No one would even ask how the Moon's doing. Just thinking about themselves as usual, huh? Truly undeserving, as he expected. That thought alone definitely fueled an old personal belief that Yuuki was the only person in the world who _cared_ for the Moon. The ever-present neighbor of the planet, despite all of its phases and its desire to hide some nights. The best silent companion anyone could want!

And the Moon asked for nothing in return.

Honestly! It was no wonder that the Earth only had one unlike the other planets. Look how rude it was towards its only partner! The Moon gave so much, too much, and it made Yuuki's young heart ache. Why did it never leave for good? Where did the Moon's other friends go? Why did it disappear for a single night just to come back? Mommy Mommy I want to be like the Moon so I can help people t--

Oh. _Right_. Yuuki wasn't a child anymore. He was a teenager, a highschooler, who was currently bleeding out in the nurse's office after this morning's practice. Kamoshida was feeling extra pissy today and none of the volleyball members knew why. Maybe it had to do with Takamaki? Or that incoming transfer student? Or maybe he was finally getting fed up with how Yuuki was the only damn one who blocked his "winning shot" at every single attempt. Perhaps if Yuuki wasn't a teen, but an adult who was at Kamoshida's final game and stopped him from winning... Perhaps the man wouldn't be here several years later terrorizing a bunch of students, charming his way through faculty and paralyzing the parents into silence.

 _Perhaps things would be drastically different_.

...Sadly, life with other humans was difficult, with their social norms and economics and greedy governmental officials and unfair game rules. And all the unfortunate could do was grin and bear it. Like now as fourth period rolled around, his wounds aching underneath the bandages as Kawakami walked in followed by a brand new face. The stranger stood tall in Shujin colors, slouched in posture as his eyes remained hidden behind those inconspicuous glasses. The teacher's following words dragged Mishima from his reverie for a few seconds.

"Class, settle down. I'm here to introduce the new transfer student. He's not from around here so please be nice to him. Now you may introduce yourself." There was a brief silence, and Yuuki wondered if the new guy was being an asshole or getting stage fright. Then again, there was no point in even paying attention so he promptly blotted the introduction out instead. What was the point of pinning a name to Kamoshida's next target? Sure, it'd be nice to have a comrade in their conjoined suffering, even seeing Takamaki throw scolding words at the newcomer's direction, but clearly that'd just bring more trouble. The teen already had a full plate and a mind ready to blank out at any given notice. Even as classes were about to continue, his brain was rewiring back to imaginary images of the Moon floating away as his dejected voice rang out.

"Everyone, please arise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever posted! I honestly have so many thoughts about this boy. It's a simple oneshot to test the waters here so pls excuse any errors or so ;;; I appreciate you reading my story still! Thank u!!


End file.
